1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic assemblies used to power and control connector modules contained within a fiber distribution shelf of an optical fiber administration system. More particularly, the present invention relates to the physical management of the various electrical leads that extend from the connector modules within a fiber distribution shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many applications that utilize an optical fiber network to establish optical communications between a host digital terminal (HDT) at a central office and an optical network unit (ONU) at a remote location. Since a central office serves as a point of origin for the optical fibers in the optical fiber network, fiber administration systems are typically used at the central office to manage the flow of optical signals as they are directed to the various ONUs along the different optical fibers in the network.
In many fiber administration systems, as the optical fibers in a network enter the central office, they are directed into an optical distribution frame where the individual optical fibers are terminated in an organized manner. Such fiber administration systems are exemplified by the LGX(copyright) fiber administration system which is currently manufactured by Lucent Technologies of Murray Hill, N.J., the assignee herein.
Each optical distribution frame located at the central office typically defines a plurality of vertical bays, wherein each bay houses several fiber distribution shelves. On each of the fiber distribution shelves are connector modules that receive the ends of all of the individual optical fibers that enter the central office and are contained within the optical fiber network. By terminating each optical fiber at a connector module on one of the different fiber distribution shelves, the location of each optical fiber becomes known within the overall assembly. Once terminated at a known address on one of the fiber distribution shelves, each optical fiber can be selectively coupled to a HDT or a variety of other optical equipment located at the central office.
In order to maintain the quality and integrity of the fiber administration system, the various optical fibers and connections that make up the fiber administration system must be monitored. By using intelligent connector modules, some of the monitoring functions can be performed by the connector modules themselves. Intelligent connector modules contain a microprocessor that runs programs containing algorithms that monitor the various optical signals that pass through each connector module. An example of such an intelligent connector module is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/709,977 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,909, entitled OPTICAL MONITORING AND TESTING MODULE, filed Sep. 9, 1996 which is assigned to Lucent Technologies, the assignee herein.
In a fiber administration system, the connector modules are typically mounted in a row that extends across the interior of each fiber distribution shelf. As a result, each fiber distribution shelf may contain over a dozen separate connector modules. Each of these modules contain connector ports so that each connector module can be coupled to the central controller of the overall fiber administration system. In this manner, the microprocessors contained within the connector modules can communicate with central controller of the fiber distribution system.
A problem that exists is that the space available for electrical and optical leads within the confines of a fiber distribution shelf are very small. As such, it is difficult to organize and access the various electrical and optical leads that lead to and from the connector modules within a fiber distribution shelf. A system that simplifies the organization of leads on a fiber distribution shelf is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,468 to Leone et al, entitled, Electronic Backplane Device For A Fiber Distribution Shelf In An Optical Fiber Administration System, the disclosure of which is incorporated into this application by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,468, a system is shown where an electrical backplane assembly is used to interconnect a plurality of connector modules in a fiber distribution shelf to the central controller of an optical fiber administration system. The electrical backplane assembly mounts upon a bracket assembly within the confines of the shelf structure of the fiber distribution shelf, thereby saving space. However, since the electrical backplane assembly is confined within the same shelf space as are the various connector modules, there is very little space available in the fiber distribution shelf. The wire leads that connect the electrical backplane assembly to the connector modules therefore tend to be very densely packed in the rear of the fiber distribution shelf.
Due to the density of the various wire leads in the rear of a fiber distribution shelf, it is difficult for a technician to access the rear of the various connector modules located on that fiber distribution shelf. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for a technician to accidentally disrupt a connection at the rear of the fiber distribution shelf, while moving his/her hands and tools through the densely packed wires to access the rear of the connector modules.
A need therefore exists in the art for a device that organizes the electrical leads that extend to and from a row of connector modules in a fiber distribution shelf, wherein the device mounts into the confined space of a fiber distribution shelf.
The present invention is a system and method for managing wire leads that extend from a circuit board of a similar electronic assembly. The device includes a support tray having a top surface and a bottom surface. The circuit board is mounted to the top surface of the support tray. A planar element is provided that is positioned below the bottom surface of the support tray. The planar element engages the wire leads extending from the circuit board. The presence of the planar element causes the wire leads to extend along the bottom surface of the support tray between the bottom surface of the support tray and the planar element. As a result, the wire leads conform to the bottom of the support tray and do not occupy the space behind the circuit board. The circuit board is therefore more easily viewed and accessed by a technician.